Rockerella? Not as corny as it SOUNDS!
by miss luna kitsune
Summary: Rock lee really wants to Sakura to love him. But we all know she doesnt so what happens if Rock lee makes a deal with a magical being to make her love him. Will there be a happy ending? YEAH RIGHT HILLARIOUS AND NOT AS CORNY AS YOU THINK!


**HELLO EVERYBODY!!!! HERE IS A NEW ONE SHOT THAT IVE BEEN WORKING ON!!!! STARRING ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVORITES ROCK LEE!!!! YOU'LL ALSO SEE A SURPRISE VISIT FROM ONE OF MY CHARACTERS FROM ONE OF MY OTHER FANFICS!!!! TRY TO GUESS WHO IT IS!!!!! IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT FANFIC (SECRETS OF THE HEADBAND MARK OF A DEMON )IT TAKES PLACE AFTER THE FANFIC TAKES PLACE ITS OK IT REALLY WONT AFFECT THE STORY THAT MUCH!!! **

**ps i dont own naruto **

ROck lee stared out at the village before him on top of the hill outside his beloved place that he called home and sighed deeply. He stared at his bandaged hands and his reflection through his head band. He closed his eyes and stared at it again. That night his village was having a festival in honor of the fourth hokage and he desperatly wanted Sakura to go with him to the occasion. But when he had asked her, She had denied him his request and then had run off to try to ask Sasuke to go with her while mumbling about how Rock lee was no where near as handsome as Sasuke. Rock lee sighed, _Does Sakura really think im really that ugly? _He stared at his reflection again. He looked at his large bug eyes and his thick bushy brows. He sighed again. _If only i could get her to see me past my face. _He looked back down at the village. The sun was now setting, and the lanterns for the festival were now being lit. He began to get up and tie his head band back onto his waist where it usually rested. He looked up and the sky and said quietly,

"If only i could wish that for one night just one, Sakura would fall for me." Then he began to turn toward the path back to town when he was greeted by an unexpected visitor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! who the hell are you!!!" Rock lee screamed at the cloaked figure in front of him

"Im the one who can make your wish come true!" said a female voice behind the folds of the cloak's hood. "All you have to do in exchange is to give me your soul." she said with a sinister voice

"My... my soul?" Rock lee asked, his face begginning to drip with sweat

"No!!!! of course not" the voice began to laugh as the female took off her hood. POOF!!! Smoke began to form around A silouette and then it cleared. Rock Lee squinted to see a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a ribbon that surrounded her body coverring herself and a golden bracelet on her ankle. Her hair was golden and her eyes were bright blue while her forehead carried a cresent moon mark. She smiled to Rock lee and began to walk toward him.

"I can make you into the man Sakura would want. I can make your prayer come true."

Rock lee began to become excited as he walked toward the beauty before him.

"Can you really make Sakura fall in love with me?"

She nodded and said gently " Yes, and no, i can not make sakura fall in love with you, but i can make you into a person that she would want to fall in love with. Is that alright with you?"

Rock lee nodded and walked right up to her. She smiled and placed her delicate hand on his forehead, and began to sing with a voice that rivaled a goddess.

_This is a man that has been blessed,_

_but he is a man that is also cursed,_

_but i shall grant his prayers,_

_and end his dispair._

She tapped her hand on his forehead three times and placed her other hand to her lips and closed her eyes. A great light began to poor out of her moon mark on her forhead and she the light began to consume Rock lee. Then it vanished. She released her hand from his forehead and backed away admiring her work. She smiled and walked up to Rock lee and untied his head band from his waist.

"Look into the metal of the head band and see the man you have become." she said as she handed his head band to him. He looked into his reflection his eyes widening. _Is that really me??_ His eyes were now narrower and more like his rivals Sasukes. The difference was that his eyes had a small flicker of an eyelash at the lower ends of his eyes. His once bushy eyebrows were now narrower but still relitively thick. (though they were not nearly as thick as they once were) His hair was the same but it was a little longer in the front. He looked as his hands. He unraveled the bandages a bit. His hands did not have the cuts and bruises they once had been scared with. His phisique had not changed however nor did his outfit.

He bowed his head and began to thank her over and over again. She smiled but then her voice went from kind to stern like her face. "You must keep in mind my friend, "she said her voice showing no emotion"that the spell will only last until the moon reaches the center of the midnight sky so you must do what you need to do before then alright?" He nodded and began to run off back toward the village to prepare himself for the festival. The mysterious girl rolled her eyes.

POOF!! in a poof of smoke the girl transformed into a totally different girl. This girl had long aqua blue hair and her eyes were a deep choclate brown. SHe still had the moon mark though and she looked as if she were created by the spirits themselves while wearing a beautiful blue kimono with golden dragons embroidered on it. She sighed, "Let us just hope he remembers my warning" she said shaking her head, " But i just cant help myself when it comes to messing with a boy's head." she began to laugh and head toward the village, her kimono's long flowing sleeves trailing in the wind behind her.

**AT THE FESTIVAL**

Rock lee began to walk into the village's main square nervously. _I wonder if anyone will recognize me? _He thought as he walked into the crowd. He wore a loose hoari (top of a kimono) that exposed his well defined chest and abdomen and the sleeves had been cut off,he also wore a pair of loose pants. (all were dark green with a dark marroon trim) As soon as his presence was felt all of the other ninja began to stare. Who was this handsome ninja? Why hadnt anyone ever seen him before? He began to walk through the crowd, his confidence rising with each step he took. He smiled.

_Sakura will have to notice me now! _ And his wish did come true.

Many girls from the village approached him, asking him where he was from and who he was, ok they were basically flirting their asses off . However he only wanted one girl Sakura. He looked around and saw her. SHe was leaning on a fence and staring out at the crowd. Her eyes seemed upset. Her short pink hair blowing in the breeze. She had dressed up the for the occasion in her best red kimono with a white sakura petals pattern in the hopes that Sasuke would notice her, but she could not find him anywhere. Rock lee could see the tears flowing in the wind. Lee sighed and began to walk towards her. _I can do this, i can do THIS! _he thought as he approached her. (Sasuke didnt go sobs Awww man that just SUCKS! )

Sakura lifted her head and stared at him. SHe looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. as if saying who are you and what do you want? Lee smiled at her and asked her for a dance. She at first was hesitant but then she blushed. _Hes so handsome and kind to. Why have i never met him before she thought as she began to introduce herself. _

"My name is Sakura Haruno of the hidden leaf village. And who are you? It is usually polite for the person requesting a dance to say thier name first." She said blushing

_THis is my chance! But what if Sakura gets angry when i tell her my real name?? Rock Lee thought as he began to speak. "_My name is uh.. uh Bruce lee, yeah Bruce Lee" he said trying to stay as calm as possible.

he awaited the worst. This was it.

"SO Bruce Lee, well it would be my honor to dance with you." she said placing her hand in his own. Lee's heart rose up to the heavens. _I can't believe it worked!! Yes!!! I did it!!! _He thought as he began to take her out to the dance floor. A group of villagers began to play various tunes and many other couples began to take the floor. Little Hinata was dancing with Naruto and Neji was dancing with a new girl in the village with long aqua blue hair and a blue kimono. Neji had only met her a few months ago, and they had already seemed to be in love. (Neji i know what you are thinking. Neji the guy that never lets anyone in. WELL its my fanfic and im having him with someone! ) Rock lee thought he was in heaven. He had the girl, the looks and now he wanted to the one thing he had never been able to do his entire life. kiss a girl.

Lee took Sakura to the edge of the crowd. He took a deep breath. The moon was high in the sky and almost in the center of the midnight sky. He looked deep into her green eyes and began to blush. He looked away. _Alright Lee you can do this he thought as he tryed to regain his composure. _

"You know Bruce Lee" Sakura said with a gentle voice, "i have only just met you, But i feel like i've known you for years. " She said moving closer to him.

Rock lee gulped and moved in. He closed his eyes and leaned into her, holding her in his muscular arms. SHe closed her eyes as well. ( she still is in love with Sasuke she is just caught up in the moment. or was she ) This was it!

POOF!!!! the moon had enterred the center of the night sky. And that meant the spell ended. When the smoke cleared. Sakura stared and backed away from Lee. He stared at her, and noticed her face was no longer like the one he had seen five minutes ago. It was angry and very pissed off. He looked around and saw his reflection in a wind chime's metal face. He went into panic.

"UHHH well funny story sakura.." he began backing away from her, as many of his admirers from earlier in the night began to surround him. His large now bug eyes once again began to bulge out of his head as they closed in around him.

On the edge of the crowd, The maiden with the moon mark stood there with Neji and shook her head.

"Uh AHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME UH GIRL WITH OF THE MOON!!"

"Girl with of the moon?" Neji asked as he turned to his female companion

She rolled her eyes and said shaking her head

"I warned him, but he didnt listen" Then she went back with Neji onto the dance floor as the sound of Rock lee's pain rang throughout the village.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Why is it whenever you are told to do something you dont do it in fairytales? Poor rock lee now all the girls are going to kill him before the night is through. ouch!!!!! That has got to HURT!!!! well it was fun while it lasted! I hopw you liked it!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! **


End file.
